zeldaverse_minecraft_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules for ZeldaVerse
Rules for the Server Rules are customary for the server, but because the server exists on more than one platform, it must have separate rules that apply to that singular platform. Some rules may be similar or diverge between the two platforms; but they still apply nonetheless. Rules as seen on the server: Discord Rules Discord is the second platform that ZeldaVerse exists on. Discord is a messaging service that is aimed to appeal to gamers and fandoms of games or other media. More information about Discord can be seen here. Rules as seen on the ZeldaVerse Discord: Welcome to the ZeldaVerse Discord! The following are a list of rules and guidelines that are in place to make sure everyone has a good time! Please follow them. Rules and Guidelines: • Absolutely no spamming or repetition of messages in ANY channel. • Treat all players with respect. (Keep swearing to a minimum -- you may swear, but do not directly to another player.) • No use of @ here or @ everyone unless it is truly important. (Automatic ban if misused) • Stay on topic in a conversation. If a conversation is being held in #general, #off-topic, or #argue, do not chime in with an entirely different topic. • Keep your conversations in one channel, do not cross your conversation from channel to channel. • Alts, (alternate accounts) Multiple accounts are not allowed; and all of your accounts will be banned if you are caught. • No inappropriate content: (ex. Nudity, Race, Politics, or Religion.) • No links to other Discord servers (this counts as advertising.) • If you have any issues with a member of the Discord server, please private message Linebeck, and/or SkywardWolves. (Please be patient and don’t spam us.) — Channel Guide: #announcements — Info about the server, such as Upcoming News & Events, Downtime, and Scheduled Maintenance. #help — If you have any questions or need urgent help, this is the channel to use. #general — A chat for everyone. Please keep all content at least PG-13. #bug-reports — Only use this chat if you have spotted a bug with one of the maps, or the server. Each confirmed bug will get you $25,000 in-game cash! #off-topic — If a conversation is going on in General, then use this channel. Or simply use it because you feel that your content doesn’t fit the General chat. #memes — Only use this channel for memes only. #promote-yourself — If you have anything that you made that you'd like to show off; post it here! #argue — Only use this channel for conversations that may be induce an argument. (ex. Zelda timeline placement.) #art-and-music — Only use for works of art, such as drawings, and music! #resource-packs — Use only for posting resource packs you like and think others will like. #minecraft-topics — Use only for topics that don’t pertain to the server, but do pertain to Minecraft. #donor-chat — Only available to Donors. #zv-related — Use only for topics that pertain to the server. #zelda-topics — Use this channel to talk about The Legend of Zelda. Voice Chats: • General — Normal voice-chat for everyone! Please keep all content PG-13. Do NOT play excessively loud music. This will result in an automatic ban. Save everyone’s ears! (This also pertains to all voice channels.) • Concerts — Use only for musical performances, such as piano or other form of music. • Donor-Chat — Donors only may use this chat. (same rules from General chat apply.) Thank you for reading! We hope you have an excellent experience on ZV! If you need our donation policies please click this link to our Buycraft website: https://zeldaverse.buycraft.net/ — Forum Rules Rules and Guidelines for our forums at https://zeldaverse.net/ As far as the forums rules go, they're pretty simple. The forums is a nice place to sit back and relax, and get connected with Zeldaverse. Interesting topics can be found here. You may even discover arguments, or hostile individuals, like Majora himself! Regardless, please consider the following rules when you go to post something: (1): Do not spam a forum post, or another forum user. (2): Do not post inappropriate content. (3): Do not create fake accounts. Failure to follow these simple rules, could lead to a permanent IP ban (worse case scenario).